


Dean please...stay

by sassafrastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Sam - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Palming, Teasing, im really bad at tags, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrastiel/pseuds/sassafrastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Sam and Jess' relationship was perfect...except Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean please...stay

**Author's Note:**

> This took me SOOOO long to write so if there is any way possible for no hate that would be great *sips coffee*

Sam and Jess, perfect couple, all their friends thought so. Complete hunk with the popular girl, it wasn't that unfathomable. Jess thought the relationship was going perfectly too. The only one who thought the relationship wasn't going okay was Sam.

From a very young age Sam was always ' _stuck_ ' with his older brother Dean. John went out all the time. All Sam knew was that he would pull Dean out of the motel or wherever they were staying and talk to him. Sam would hear certain things like _"keep....safe....salt...gun...._ " With Sam's little 7 year old brain he had no idea what they were talking about, but he would hear Dean agree and then John would leave. Dean would grab the big can of salt and make a thick line under the door. Sam would think ' _why do we do that.... That must be a bitch for the maid'_ he learned that word from Dean. Sam wouldn't really find out why till he was about 12. The point is all Sam really knew was the car, the road , and Dean. Dean had always made sure Sam was safe. When 'Sammy' as Dean called him, was hurt Dean would be the one to patch him up. Sam loved his brother. Dean loved Sam, they only had to worry about each other and that meant something to them.

They had just got done with a hunt and John had already went inside the motel to deal with the hangover he had. They were just outside the Impala the night Sam told Dean he wanted to go to college to become a lawyer. He wanted to be normal. That shattered Dean,every piece of him. Sam was the light of his life, the only thing that would keep the smart ass remarks flowing even when he was literally staring at death. 'He had to stay alive for Sammy' he would think. That night Sam burst out crying the second John went inside. Dean, being more of a father to him then John ever was, comforted him. When Sam finally told Dean why he was sobbing, Dean started to cry to, he cried tears he knew he shouldn't be shedding. They always knew that their sibling relationship was more than it should be.. But they never realized it until that night. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders, "I lost mom, dad's practically gone already, I can't loose you too Sammy, I can't." He said in between sobs. Sam looked into Deans eyes. "I love you Dean" Sam said. Dean looked up at his brother. They shared one of their meaningful glances. Dean caught Sam lips with his. He had wanted to do that for a long time, so had Sam. Dean cried even more and so did Sam. "I love you to" Dean said. "Always have.." Dean laced his fingers in Sam's hair and they touched foreheads, crying together. This was when they were about they same height so it was no problem for Dean to kiss him again, and again, and again. Sam returned the favor. Dean turned Sam so he was leaning against the Impala. They were both done crying by then, taken over with pure lust. Then the door of the motel opened and Sam stopped immediately and took a couple steps back from Dean and Dean the same when he recognized John's voice. "You two comin'..or what...cuz' I think I found somethin" John managed to slur out. Dean pointed a finger at Sam "We never speak of this ." Sam smiled and laughed , still giddy from what just happened. "Okay.." Sam said. They walked in together, not realizing that their eyes were still red from crying.

They walked into the motel and saw there was only two beds, one for John and one for the both of them, and secretly they were totally fine with that. "What were you two doin' out there?" John asked. "Nothing.." They both replied at the same time, a little bit too quickly. "Well besides that." John said "Sam looks like a giddy puppy, and you Dean," he said pointing "you look like you just got laid, and your eyes are all red." The brothers immediately went to rub their eyes. Dean looked at Sam. Sam nodded and they both turned back to John. "I don't want to hunt anymore." Sam said flatly, waiting for what Johns response was going to be. John laughed and looked at Dean, expecting him to laugh to, but Dean just stared at him. "I want to be normal. I want to be safe...I want to go to college Dad." Sam said a tear rolling down his cheek.

A long argument went on and eventually ending in John telling Sam that 'if he was gonna go he should stay gone'. Sam took that into full consideration as he packed the very few valuables he had and walked out the door, leaving Dean and John alone.

 

 

It had been 2 months at Stanford, 2 months of Sam hurting, 2 months of Dean hurting. Dean went on one night stands almost every night to forget about Sam, but it never worked, he would wake up and feel almost guilty, like he had cheated. Sam found a girl, Jessica. He dated her partly because he was more confused than anything. He kissed his **brother** and liked it...that wasn't supposed to happen. But he also dated her because she was an amazing person. She was kind,honest, she had a good heart, and was nice to everyone. He was also trying to forget Dean. The night they finally...went for it, Sam left him. He stormed right out of there, leaving Dean with his neglecting father. That alone almost broke Sam.

 

 

About 4 months at Stanford, Sam broke. He called Dean at 3:57 in the morning, bawling. "I can't take it anymore." He said over the phone "I miss you Dean." "I miss you too Sammy." Dean confessed, only a singly tear rolling down his cheek. They talked till 6:00 in the morning , when Sam had to leave for his first class. They talked about life, each other , and almost every other excuse to stay on the phone. They really did miss each other.

The next day Sam awoke to a bunch of sounds in the kitchen. The microwave being turned on, the fridge opening, stuff like that. He walked out of the room he shared with Jess very stealthily, careful not to wake her. He saw someone in the kitchen and immediately balled his hands into fists. Then the person moved in front of the window, a small gleam of morning sun shining on their face. It was Dean. Sam relaxed and unballed his fists. He walked out behind Dean and spun him around, laying a bruising kiss to his lips. Dean kissed him back eagerly. "Woah, easy there tiger, I didn't even say hi." Dean said before Sam interrupted him with another kiss. "You don't need to." He said smiling. The whole night went on like that , occasional kisses and meaningful glances. They watched a movie and talked about life. During the movie it was silent, then Dean broke the silence "So...you got a girl?" "What?" Sam replied nonchalantly. "The pictures, there's the same girl in almost all of them, and the notes and things on the fridge are in women's hand writing." "Tell me you haven't had one night stands" Sam said giving Dean his best bitch face. " I'm not against you having a girl..I mean go for it.. But she," Dean said pointing to the bedroom. "is not a one night stand." "Then yes I do have a girl... and I love her, but I love you to." Sam said taking a swig of beer. "Oh how touching." Dean said sarcastically. "Well what do you expect!?" Sam almost shouted " I'm torn between a girl I really do love , and my brother!" "Hey! I can leave!" Dean almost yelled back. He stood up to walk out. "No....don't." Sam said standing up to catch him. "I'm sorry I just...I don't know what to do." Sam said on the verge of crying. "Hey, hey it's okay." Dean said threading his fingers through Sam's. He went to press his forehead against Sam's but realized he couldn't. "Hey, did you get taller than me?" "Yes." Sam said a single tear rolling down his face, he huffed out a laugh. "Hey hey hey," Dean said wiping the tear away. He pulled Sam in for a bro hug. "You cry a lot , you know that?" The Sam laughed and hugged him back, impossibly harder. They stayed like that for a while , just hugging each other, and they were perfectly fine with that Dean eventually left and Sam went back to bed. He looked at Jess. He loved her, he loved her so, so , much, but he loved Dean to, more than words could express.

"Hey" Jess said walking into the kitchen. Sam was standing there making eggs and bacon. "I love it when you cook for me." She said still giddy with sleep. "I know." Sam said turning around and kissing her passionately. "Hey?" She asked "what's up with you?" This was very strange. It had only been 2 months since they started dating. "It's just..." Sam paused "it's just...I..." He did it again."Hey..what's wrong?" She asked cupping his, very large, face in her hands. " I love you Jess, so much." That was the first time the "L-word" was used. "I love you too" she said and went in for another kiss.

Sam could not get Dean off his mind. He saw a guy wearing a leather jacket? An image of Dean floated into his head. Any time he was alone? Dean. One time Jess was at a party with her friends. She told Sam that she wouldn't be home until the next morning. He took full advantage of that.. He called Dean over.

That went on for a couple of weeks. Sam was lonely , he called Dean. Dean was lonely he went to Sam's. They usually just sat around and watched a movie, or talked about life. But one night Sam had called Dean because Jess was out on a vacation with her family. Sam had a plan. He was totally ready for his plan and he was pretty sure Dean was too. When Dan arrived Sam attacked him, full on making out in the middle of the living room. Dean gave in and kissed him back before pulling away "what was that for?" Dean asked. "I want it...Dean I want you" Sam said panting and pulling Dean into a kiss full of fire and passion. Dean broke away again "ummmmm.." He said. Sam made a sad face. "Yourrightimsorryitwasstupidishouldhave-" Sam blurted out before Dean interrupted him. "Oh no, no no no, it's not stupid it's just... Abrupt." They sat in silence for a few second contemplating what Sam had said. Dean then suddenly attacked Sam, practically throwing him on the couch. " I'm in.." He said, his voice getting lower and eyes getting darker from pure lust. Sam quickly gave into the kiss and melted into Deans arms. " Do you have somewhere...you know..more comfortable than your couch?" " bedroom." Sam replied in no time flat. Dean took sam's jacket in his fists, pushing him backwards while violently kissing him. They walked into the bedroom and Dean threw Sam onto the bed. Sam landed with a groan and Dean shed his jacket. Dean climbed on top of Sam as Sam was frantically trying to free Dean of his shirt. When Sam finally did he saw Dean had a white wifebeater on underneath. "Jesus Dean." Sam said sarcastically and Dean let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, it's cold on the road, it's a little bit less cold when I think about this." Dean said palming Sam through the sweats he was wearing. Sam groaned, Dean liked that response. "I imagine.." Dean continued "you underneath me, doing exactly what you just did. Oh all the times I imagined this.." Sam let out a low raspy "Dean." He was completely taken over by lust.

The only thought in Sam's mind was 'oh god I want to do this so badly.' Sam kept playing that over and over in his head as Dean was slowly teasing him. "YOU FRIGGEN TEASE!" Sam shouted. He dug his heel into Deans side and used all of his force to flip Dean over so Sam was on top. Sam aggressively attacked the button on Deans jeans. "Well that was unexpected." Dean said chuckling. He pulled Sam's ear to his lips. "And I won't have it." Dean, using seemingly no power at all, flipped Sam back over. "I'm stronger than you Sammy, always have been. And that's why, I can do this." Dean said smirking as he flipped Sam over so he was on his stomach. Sam gave up and just let Dean have at him. The only thing that was coming out of his mouth was various moans and groans of Deans name.

The truth is Sam thought about this all the time too. He thought about Deans dick, and Deans hand over his mouth. This is what he had wanted, it's what Dean had wanted too.

Sam woke up at 6:46 AM he was completely naked and very sore. He stayed in bed for a couple minutes, recollecting what had happened the night before. He smiled to him self. That soon went away when he realized Dean wasn't next to him. He got up and went out into the kitchen, wiping sleep from his eyes. There was a note on the counter. Sam picked it up and read it. 

_" business calls, I love you Sammy "_

 

Sam smiled again and pulled out his phone. He texted Dean

 

  **\- it's Sam**

**Dean -what ever you say Sammy.**


End file.
